Like a Hippogriff
by Miss Macaronii
Summary: Peux-tu danser comme un hippogriffe ? Oui, oui, je peux !


**Rating :** K+

 **Genres :** Humour/Mystère

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

 **Note :** Ce texte a été écrit sur le thème « Bizarre », à l'occasion de la 88ème Nuit du Fof, le 5 Août 2017. Le principe est d'écrire un OS en une heure. C'est le cas pour ce texte, bien qu'il ait été corrigé et légèrement retravaillé le lendemain.

N'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP pour plus de détails.

 **Note 2 :** Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment considérer ça comme une fanfiction. Le résultat est assez bizarre, je trouve (ce qui correspond bien au thème imposé, du coup).

* * *

 **Like a Hippogriff**

 _Move your body like a hairy troll_

 _Learning to rock and roll._

Les corps bougent en rythme sous les coups endiablés de la batterie. Je n'ai plus conscience de mes mouvements, seulement de la foule compacte autour de moi. Mon corps se fond dans la masse, il n'y a plus d'individualité, nous sommes tous un unique être tentaculaire envahi par la musique. Possédé par la musique. Je saute, je tourne, je glisse. Mes pieds ont fait une déclaration d'indépendance et partent en moonwalk. Mes bras doivent croire que je suis devenue un canard car ils battent dans tous les sens comme s'ils voulaient que je m'envole. Je me contracte, me tortille, je bondis comme un ressort et je me plie comme un couteau suisse.

Alice me regarde et elle est morte de rire.

J'ai inventé un nouveau concept de danse. _Je suis_ un nouveau concept de danse. Mais dans l'obscurité de la boîte de nuit, je ne pense pas que grand monde s'en aperçoive. Et puis, je m'en fiche. J'assume clairement mon statut de folle complètement dérangée. Alice aussi d'ailleurs. C'est juste qu'elle est trop pétée – de rire ou d'alcool, je ne saurais dire – pour me suivre dans mes gesticulations démentes.

Mais alors que le refrain arrive, je me jette à son cou et je gueule à m'en péter la voix :

\- _Can you dance lik_ _e a hippogriff ?_ _Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma..._

Et très vite, voilà Alice qui se met à crier avec moi, et on se retrouve à hurler comme des hystériques :

 _\- Flyin' off from a cliff, Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma..._

On n'est pas en rythme avec la musique. On s'en fout. On chante. Enfin, non, on crie et c'est à celle qui se fera le plus entendre dans la cacophonie ambiante. On se prend par les épaules et on saute dans tous les sens. Son poids me déséquilibre et on bouscule quelques personnes. Ce qui ne nous empêche pas de continuer à gueuler.

\- _Swooping down, to the ground, Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma..._

Ah, ça y est, les gens commencent à nous regarder de façon bizarre. Y'en a d'autres qui rigolent. J'crois même que le type là-bas, est en train de nous filmer avec son téléphone portable. Loin de nous décourager, on saute encore plus haut et on gueule encore plus fort.

 _\- Whirl around and around and around and around, Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

En même temps, le DJ passe une musique électro – je crois que c'est du David Guetta. Et nous on chante du Bizarr's Sisters par dessus. Les incultes qui ne connaissent pas Harry Potter doivent vraiment nous prendre pour des folles. Mais on s'en fout. On l'est un peu de toute façon.

La musique ralentit, mais pas nous.

Alors qu'on reprend le refrain sans se soucier de la nouvelle lubie du DJ ou des gens autour de nous, je suis violemment poussée en avant et je trébuche sur Alice. Elle me relève tant bien que mal, encore morte de rire. Je me retourne juste à temps pour voir une grande silhouette dans la foule et une touffe de cheveux roux. Remontée comme une horloge, je me précipite vers le malotrus et l'agrippe par la manche. Mais il y a un mouvement de foule et le type disparaît. Bizarre, j'ai toujours sa manche dans la main. Je me tourne pour essayer de profiter du spot stroboscopique et Alice ouvre de grands yeux quand, comme moi, elle reconnaît ce que j'ai dans les mains : une longue écharpe rouge et or, et brodé bien en évidence dessus, l'insigne de Gryffondor.

On se regarde un instant.

Et je comprends à son regard qu'elle a la même idée que moi. Il y a un autre fan de Harry Potter dans cette boîte de nuit. Un type tellement fan qu'il va en boîte de nuit avec une écharpe de Gryffondor. Puis, c'est de la vraie laine, et l'insigne est officiel. _Gryffindor._ L'écharpe est authentique. C'est pas le premier venu qui porte ça.

 _Il faut qu'on trouve ce type._

On se sépare aussitôt pour sillonner la piste de danse en long et en large. Je bouscule les gens sans ménagement et me fait insulter en retour, mais je les écoute à peine. Je suis prise par le jeu. Certains cherchent Charlie, nous on cherche un Fan de Harry Potter. La classe, non ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, lorsque je croise à nouveau Alice qui m'attrape par la main et me traîne vers la sortie.

\- Là, je l'ai vu ! Vite !

On se précipite dehors, à moitié essoufflées, à moitié mortes de rire, sous le regard circonspect des videurs. On aperçoit au loin un grand type roux. C'est notre gars. On se met à courir comme des dératées. Plus loin, notre rouquin a rejoint deux autres personnes, un brun avec des lunettes rondes et une femme avec des cheveux très.. volumineux.

Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de l'alcool, mais j'ai une drôle d'impression en voyant ce trio...

Alice trébuche et je la rattrape de justesse. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Je suis un peu saoule. Un peu beaucoup. Alice est à bout de souffle, elle s'étouffe à moitié alors qu'elle rigole. Je la redresse comme je peux et quand je relève la tête, j'ai le temps de voir notre rouquin et ses deux copains _disparaître_ dans un tourbillon. Plop.

À côté de moi, Alice a cessé de rire.

\- Alice ?

 _-_ Ouais...

\- Tu as vu comme moi ?

\- Ouais...

J'ai pas mal picolé ce soir, je sais. Et imaginer que les histoires racontées par J.K Rowling sont réelles est un fantasme récurrent chez moi. Mais quand même. C'est impossible. Impossible que ce soit _eux._ Impossible que tout soit _vrai._

\- Tu crois que c'était...?

\- ... Ouais...

 _Oh putain !_


End file.
